Parfaitic! in the Future!
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: Hey there was no listing for Parfaittic so.. I had to put it somewhere! so here is the story of DAIYA ICHI AND FUUKO in 3 years in the future.. What will affect their pairings? Who gets who finally! Please R&R Ichi X Fuko


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Parfit tic! or any of its characters... I wish i did... i would bump everyone off and only keep drawing ICHI!! hehehe

Hi everyone! this is Fuuko Kameyama from Tokyo University. I am studying hair-styling which has been a dream for me since high school. My very best friends are Ichi and Daiya Shinpo and Komir and Obayashi who study pretty far away from me. My life is really busy but I miss my school days and their company.

Fuu-chan walked back to her room afer a long day of examinations. The last term was about to finish and they had a lot of project work piled up. Her phone rang while she reached for the door to her room. It flashed Daiya's name with a cute tune. She answered it immidiately.

"hullo?" she said, but noone answered.

"hullo," she went again, but there was nothing on the other side.

"HULL-" she was cut short by his voice.

" I didn't think you'd answer," Daiya replied earnestly. He'd been listening to her voice and was swimming in sweet memories of the past days.

" How dare you!" Fuu replied a bit hurt. How did he ever immagine she wouldn't reply to his call! "How are you?? I havn't herd from you in such a long time!!" She was feeling happy. He chuckled hearing her energitic voice and found it more endearing than ever. He'd waited so long to call her but now he was glad he had. "I'm good, really busy, but good," he replied. "how are you?"

" I'm totall enjoying it, it;s year end so lots of work, but I'm not complaining," Fuu replied. "You used to be such a slacker at school with me," he joked." but now my old man makes me work harder. It has its rewards none the less," Daiya said laughing. "Seriously, you should learn some respect from your dear cousin," she said refering to her dear friend Ichi. "how has he been, havn't herd anything from him!! what a bummer!"

"I guess he can manage pretty well by himslef," Daiya replied, thinking about his over-adept ,scholar cousin who was too smart for his own good.

" I know," Fuu replied reufully, " but doesn't he EVER miss us?"

" I miss you," Daiya whispered.

" I miss you too," Fuu replied. She was refereing to the ghost of a relationship that she sorely missed now. In highschool they had been the most scandolous and most entertaining couple... but now the distance between them had pulled them furthur apart. Small fights as the left to follow their hearts had put in barriers that seemed too tall to climb. They hung up in a minute, Fuu had tears in her eyes and Daiya held the phone to his heart as if holding onto her. Or atleast to the memroy of their relationship.

Ichi Shinpo was drinking coffee and in an early morning daze. He was finally leaving his law school as he graduated and was headed home. Back to Japan and a life he dearly missed with his friends. Everytime he thought about it, one person kept reoccuring in his thoughts. An older lady sat across from him and seeing his eyes glaze over, she whacked him lightly on the head with a grinned to find Ichi baring his teeth at her" ow waht the hellwas that for??" he said aloud. " you were spacing out," she said calmy mocking him. "whatever," he mumbled and pulled a bag of files. "I called you here to hand in my assignments before I go," he said placing the bag full of said files. " Always before time, president," she commented. "If I went at your speed I'd never get anything done!" he joked back. That earned him another hit from a file to which he grinned. He suddently got serious and pulled out a small gift-wrapped box. " Here," he said handing it over to her. " what is that?" she asked as she opened it. Inside where the cutest pair of red bow earings that she had ever seen. " Kyaaa!!" the lady said totally getting exited and pleased and a bit blushing. "Geeze Kagechika!" Ichi said irritated." There's nothing to get exited about. It's just something I got on my way to the supermarket." She didn't buy it. Icchan never did that- after all he was her high school crush! she still couldn't help blushing. "So when are you going?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Ichi was much happier that way and merrily replied. "Tomorrow..Can't wait!"


End file.
